For the Love of a King
by winterchild890
Summary: One man owned her body, the other won her heart. Set in the Golden Ages. PeterXOC HIATUS
1. The Arrival

**Hello!**

**Here is a new Narnia story I have be experimenting with for about a year now and thought I would share it with you all. It's completely on another stream to my "Lady" series, and I promise this will not stop my updating that!**

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm not at all prepared for this banquet and it is all our dear brothers fault," Queen Susan the Gentle huffed in annoyance. Her sister, Queen Lucy, the Valiant, ceased her rummaging through the trunk at the end of her bed with a sigh.

"I cannot find them anywhere! You'll have to find another pair of shoes to wear, Suze,"

"But I have nothing! Everything I have, I'm sure I've worn at least twice!" Susan threw her hands up in disgust. Lucy laughed and paused, seeming to think. She then clapped her hands and ran to another chest, in the corner of the room. Out of it, she pulled a pair of elegant gold shoes with a slightly pointed toe and a small heel. She handed them to Susan who smiled brightly.

"Thank Aslan SOMETHING is going right today. Now I just have to organize this banquet by tonight and we'll be fine," Susan studied the shoes. "These with the blue, I think."

Lucy laughed as she sat down on her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Remind me again why we're having a banquet,"

"Peter decided that it would be a good way to build relations with our fellow nations if we invited them all to Cair Paravel for a month long festival celebrating five years of peace," Susan sighed. Lucy sat forward, contemplating for a moment.

"He's only doing this to-"

"Show off, I know," Susan sat in the armchair opposite her sister. "But he's determined."

"I don't know why they have to prove themselves. Rabadash seems to have taken it upon himself to infuriate Peter, simply because Peter would not give him your hand," Lucy mused.

"Peter doesn't help. Remember the tournament here?"

"Then the grand ball there,"

"The summer feast here,"

"The winter feast there,"

"Even though it was searing hot in Calormen," the two girls laughed at the memory.

"And now this. Peter thinks it will make him win once and for all," Lucy stood and walked to the balcony. Her sister followed her and the two surveyed all that was going on below them. Centaurs shouted orders as more stables were built for the visiting horses, the gardens were pruned to their best, the Narnia colours of red and gold were hung everywhere and overall chaos was ensuing. Guests from Archenland, Calormen, the lone islands and all around Narnia were expected and the 100 suites in the castle were expected to be filled.

"Rabadash will have a trick up his sleeve. I know it," Susan said as she leant over the balcony, her hair falling into her face.

"I wish they'd stop. What is there to fight over?"

"Rabadash has had his pride hurt by Peter and he wants to show he is the bigger man," Susan returned inside and closed the doors as Lucy followed her.

"Peter doesn't have to retaliate,"

"Being humble is not our brothers forte. Especially when he has Edmund to egg him on," Susan walked to the door and paused as she opened it. "I hear he married."

"Rabadash? Yes, Tumnus told me," Lucy studied the look on her sisters face, not sure what it meant. "You think he'll bring her?"

"Of course. Any chance to one: show Peter that he is over me and two: rub it in Peters face that he found a bride first," Susan said as she left, closing the door behind her. Lucy shook her head, anticipant to see the next months events unfold before them.

* * *

Anies (Ann-yes) pulled curtains back to survey the Narnian landscape speed past. The carriage was dark, originally to keep out the Calormen heat, but Anies now tried to let in the cool air. The bangles on her arms clinked together and a hand grasped her own, stilling them.

"Please Anies, you're giving me a headache," Great Aunt Virna sighed deeply and sat back and fanned herself.

"Aunt, the air is cool! You don't need to fan yourself," Anies exclaimed delightedly. The coolest it reached in Calormen was about the temperature that the breeze was now and Anies adored it.

"You'll learn, Anies, that a fan is more than just a tool for our comfort. A lady must regard her fan as her most treasured possession," Aunt Virna slapped Anies' hand from the window. "And a lady does not hang her hand out of the window, particularly not a princess, bound for the throne of Calormen."

Anies put both hands in her lap and simply looked out of the window. The lush green landscape was so different to the yellow sand of the city of Tashbaan. Where Anies came from everything was gold and yellow, and apart from the blue of the sky and the sea, Anies rarely ever saw any other colours in the world around her. Narnia was a dream come true.

"I wonder why your husband is not in here with you, instead of parading himself on the front with the driver," Aunt Virna clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"He's showing off," Anies mumbled.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, Aunt," Anies said, turning to the window, know very well that when the time came, it was she who would be paraded.

* * *

King Peter the magnificent stormed into his room, his brother, King Edmund the just, hot on his heels.

"You choose to tell me now? Hours before the feast, are you mad!" he bellowed. Edmund held his hands up.

"I'm only guessing. It could be a sister or a cousin. One he is very familiar with, if you know what I mean," Edmund's devilish smirk surfaced, but was wiped off with a look that could burn from Peter.

"That little sneak," Peter now paced restlessly. "Was she pleasing?"

"Hm?"

"You know, to the eye. Was she beautiful?" Peter dreaded the answer.

"I don't know. She kept her hood up and Rabadash ushered them to their rooms as soon as they got here. The ladies traveling with them, though... oh I'll have some fun with them in the next month," Edmund smiled excitedly.

Peter sat on his bed and raked his hands through his hair.

"Trying to upstage me in my own land, what in Aslans name is he playing at?"

"Perhaps you should remember the more public reason as to why you're doing this. We're celebrating peace, Peter. So focus on that, rather than your competition with Rabadash, and you will automatically have the upper hand as the fair and humble king," Edmund advised his older brother. Peter smiled.

"I suppose. Now out!" he ushered his brother to the door. "We must be presentable or Mrs. Beaver will have our heads."

* * *

Anies surveyed herself critically in the mirror as her lady in waiting pulled her red curls off her face and piled them on top of her head.

"I think down would be better,"  
Aunt Virna called from her place on the soft couch. Her lady, Cala nodded and let it fall down her back. She pulled the top half off her face and place a gold circlet across her forehead.

"Your highness, you look simply radiant," Cala gushed happily.

"Thanks to you. You really do know how to make me look beautiful," Anies stood and hugged her lady in waiting, who also happened to be her best friend. Cala was Anies' nursemaids daughter and the two had been raised together. Aunt Virna cleared her throat.

"Alright Cala, that will be all," she waved her hand in dismissal. Cala nodded, curtsied and exited the room. Anies rolled her eyes as she turned to her aunt.

"That was rude," she said angrily.

"Cala is a slave. She is meant for a purpose and that purpose is serving you, not being your friend," Aunt Virna continued to fan herself, even though the room was quite cool.

"I insisted Cala be my lady in waiting because we have been friends since we were born. I will not treat her like a slave," Anies walked to her chest and pulled out what she was to be wearing to the nights festivities.

"A queen does not befriend the help. Anies dear," Aunt Virna took Anies' hands. "Your father sent me to be your guardian to teach you the ways of royalty. You must listen to me."

Anies sighed as a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you decent?" Prince Rabadash called. Anies pulled her robe closed and confirmed that she was. Rabadash let himself in, closing the door behind him. He was a tall man, with dark hair and skin darkened by the sun. His vanity meant that he refused to grow the beard that was typical amongst Calormen men, so his face simply held a light stubble. He kept his hair somewhere in between short and long, so it fell into his eyes. His looks made him very popular with the women in his court. When he saw his wife, he smiled widely.

"You look stunning," he said touching her face tenderly. Anies smiled.

"I'm not dressed yet,"

"I'd almost rather you didn't get dressed," he leant down to her ear and bit it lightly. Anies blushed and pushed him away, nodding towards Aunt Virna who was watching them with distaste.

"A little decorum, please you two," she grumbled. Rabadash cleared his throat.

"Yes, sorry Aunt. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"As far as I know. Although, those women that you have brought with you have spent all afternoon flirting with the guards, when they should have been-"

"Again, why are we doing this?," Anies interrupted her aunt.

"Anies, interrupting someone is rude," Virna chided. Both chose to ignore her.

"We're doing this, dear wife, to show our neighbours the rich culture of our noble nation," Rabadash picked up one of Anies' curls and twirled it around his finger.

"And it's not an elaborate show, to irritate your adversary?" Anies stepped out of his grip and went once more to her mirror to inspect her face. She picked up a piece of charcoal and drew a thicker line underneath her eye.

"Think of it as a cultural display," Rabadash put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'll come and get you before the feast. Be ready." Rabadash bowed mockingly to Aunt Virna and left the two women alone. Anies sighed and looked at her Aunt.

"Remind me why I married him?"

"Think of your family, Anies," Aunt Virna said, compassion lighting her eyes for the first time that day. Anies nodded and began to dress for the banquet that night.


	2. Introductions

**Hello! Here is chapter two! I have most of this story written so you can expect speedy updates!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Peter, sit up!"

Peter was jolted out of his reverie by his sister nudging him sharply in the ribs.

"Susan! That hurt," he rubbed his stomach grumpily.

"You planned this stupid festival and now you're not even paying attention!"

"Come on, he's been going on for about an hour,"

"About the guests that YOU invited, just listen!" Susan hissed and turned back to watch as Tunmus announced each guest. There were lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses from the lone islands and Archenland, as well royals from Archenland and Calormen.

"King Lune and Queen May of Archenland and their sons, Prince Corin and Prince Cor," announced Tumnus. The four stood and bowed to the Archen monarchs. They in turn, bowed to the Narnian monarchs and followed their guide to their seats at the high table with the rest of the visiting royalty.

"Prince Rabadash and his wife, Princess Anies, with the Grand Duchess Virna of Calormen,"

At this, Peter sat up straight in his seat, anticipant to see the mysterious wife of his enemy. Rabadash entered with an older woman, both wearing the Calormen colours of gold and purple. Peter assumed that the old women was the Grand Duchess, or he would, with delight, be mocking Rabadash for years to come. Rabadash stopped in front of Peter and smirked.

"Honoured kings and Queens of Narnia. I would like to present my wife and her ladies, to offer to you a gift, in gratitude for your generous hospitality."

He waved his arms, as the half the candles were extinguished, leaving the light in the grand hall dim. A man playing a small pipe appeared and struck up a tune. The doors opened and five women entered. Four of them were wearing cloaks of dark purple, but the one in the middle wore a cloak of velvet gold. They all had their hoods up, hiding their faces and Peter found his eyes drawn the one in gold. As the music continued, the girls began a mesmerizing dance. The four in purple cloaks took them off to reveal women, all with dark skin and dark hair. They were wearing long flowing skirts, the same purple of their cloaks, with gold designs, with tops in the same colour that only covered their chests with the same gold design. They wore their hair in curls, flowing down their backs. Peter heard most of the men in the room draw sharp breaths but Peter was enthralled by the girl in the gold cloak, who still hadn't revealed her face. The four girls gathered around her and pulled her cloak from her body. As her eyes came up, they met Peters, and he sat up even straighter. She was in the same outfit as the others, but hers was a mauve colour with the gold design and she wore a gold circlet on her forehead, with mauve stones set into it. Her skin was a tone lighter than the other girls and her hair was a dark mahogany red. But it was not any of these features that drew Peters eyes to her, it was the startling emerald colour of her own eyes, which sparkled in the candlelight as she danced. The dance ended and the girls sank into low curtsies. Peter found himself bounding out of his seat, clapping wildly. Rabadash walked to the lady and pulled her to stand, as the other ladies collected the cloaks from the ground and melted into the background.

"May I present to you all, my wife. Princess Anies, future Queen of Calormen," Rabadash held her hand in the air for a moment before she pulled it away and sank again into a low curtsy. There were two seats to the left of Edmund which Rabadash led his wife to and they sat as the food was served.

Peter clapped his hands and announced "Friends! Let the feast begin!"

Anies looked at the food spread about her and found herself unusually hungry, but her Aunt shot a look at her. Anies heard Virna's voice in her head, "A lady never gorges herself in public. Or at all, really,"  
Anies sighed and simply took some fruit, glancing at her Aunt who was in deep conversation with the Duchess of Anvard in Archenland. They seemed to know each other.

"Rabadash, how is your father," King Edmund asked.

"Well enough. He was ill last month, but he has recovered. My new wife has a calming affect on him," Rabadash smiled at Anies, who returned it.

"And when did you marry?" Peter was on Edmund's other side.

"Last month, the last day of the month in fact," Rabadash replied, almost scathingly.

"Ah, just in time for the feast,"

"Yes, perfect timing for the feast,"

Anies recognized the dangerous tone in Rabadash's voice and she put her hand on his, knowing his father wasn't the only one she had a calming affect on.

"Seems like a fast marriage. I didn't even know you were courting anyone," Peter had also taken on a dangerous tone.

"I've known Anies since I was a child. She was the obvious choice," Rabadash now had a firm grip on Anies' hand, one that was beginning to hurt. Peter looked now at Anies.

"Princess, how do you find Narnia?" he inquired of her. She hesitated and looked at Rabadash who nodded stiffly, still clasping her hand.

"It's beautiful, your majesty. Though, I haven't seen much," Anies dared to look at Peter, startled by his blue gaze.

"Will you and your party be staying the whole month?" Edmund spoke up. Anies looked at Rabadash again who nodded.

"Yes, I believe we will," she smiled at the young king, who like his brother, had a kind gaze, though Edmund had the brown eyes of his sister, Susan. Lucy and Peter, Anies saw, had the sea blue. Half an hour passed and people were beginning to finish their food, and as Anies took another sip of her wine, the plates in front of them were taken away. Peter stood once more.

"Friends, I know most of you have been traveling all yesterday and most of today, so you must eager for bed. I am brimming with joy that you are all here to spend the first month of summer with us and look forward to our time together. Enjoy all that Cair Paraval and Narnia has to offer. Now, I bid you all, good night," Peter ended his speech and the hall erupted in chatter as everyone stood and made to return to their rooms. Rabadash held out his hand for Anies. She took it and waited for her husband to bid good night, before following him out. She chanced a glance behind her, to find the high kings gaze on hers once more.

* * *

The room was dim as Anies pulled the pins out of her hair and shook it free. She used a damp cloth, dipped in a herb mix to clean her face of the charcoal and the rouge. Once this was done, she stood and pulled her white lace robe over her night gown. As she did the door opened and Rabadash entered. He paused as he did, stretching his arms over his head. When he saw Anies he smiled hungrily and walked to her, pulling his shirt off as he did. She looked away.

"No need for modesty, we're married, remember?" he pulled her chin to look at him.

"Force of habit, I suppose," Anies pulled away from him but his hand on her arm stopped her. He pulled the ribbon on her robe open, exposing her lace night gown.

"You were perfect tonight, the picture of a proper wife," he said in a low voice.

"Are you done trying to outdo him now? Can we simply enjoy our stay here?" Anies tried to step away from him again but his hand now found her waist and he pulled her into him.

"Yes darling, whatever you wish," He curled his fingers into the back of her hair and tilted her head back so he could kiss her neck. Anies made to retort that her wishes were not the case, but a sigh of pleasure instead escaped lips. However questionable his morals were, she couldn't help but admit, he was wonderful lover. With the lightest of touches, she melted into him and became his slave completely. His hand went to her skirt and he pulled it up and ran his hand up her thigh. She gasped at it's cold touch, but welcomed it all the same. His mouth found hers and he kissed her with the same passion as he had on their wedding night when he had well and truly made her his. As they kissed, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her onto the soft pillows and placing himself on top of her.

Afterwards, Anies always felt herself wondering what it was like to kiss someone you loved. She knew that she did not love Rabadash, she never had and never would. He offered her safety for her family and a place on the throne. He made her lust for him, but Anies doubted that anything she had felt so far was love. Love, as she had always assumed, was a feeling that one got about another person. It wasn't simply lustful or physical, it was when two hearts matched each other. When they sung each others songs. It was a yearning for the one you loved, a sadness when they were not there. And Anies certainly did not feel anything apart from a sexual desire about her husband and she doubted that could turn into love. The moon was high and the light was shining through the soft drapes that hung at the windows. Anies sat up and pulled the covers back, suddenly in need for fresh air. Rabadash grabbed her arm as she made to move.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air, I'll only be a matter of moments,"

"You'd better be," Rabadash growled and turned back over. Anies climbed out of the huge bed and pulled on her robe. She then took the candle from the night stand, planning to light it on one of the torches outside. She opened the door and left the room, searching for a way outside. She padded down the stairs that had led them to their floor and found herself in the entrance hall. She knew the huge front doors would be too heavy for her to lift so she searched for a smaller one and found one tucked away in the corner. She held the candle in front of her as she tried the handle. It opened and Anies felt a breeze on her face as she stepped outside. She was at the front of Cair Paraval, but she knew from a vague memory of that afternoon that there was a small courtyard tucked away to the left of the castle. The air was chilly and Anies shivered but pressed on and found the courtyard finally. In the moonlight, the stone statues looked like ethereal spirits. The water coming from the fountain shone and sparkled and Anies found herself calmed by the small courtyard. She placed her candle down and went to sit, but a hand grasped her own. She squealed and spun around to defend herself from her attacker. Two sea blue eyes stared back at her.

"I'm so sorry princess, I didn't mean to startle you," Peter said in a calming voice, pulling her to sit next to him.

"No, it's fine. The last thing I expected was anyone else to be awake, so I panicked," Anies felt strangely comfortable with the odd situation.

"I was walking through the grounds and I saw your light and came to investigate. I couldn't sleep," Peter smiled.

"Neither could I, your majesty,"

"You needn't me call that. Peter will do,"

"It's so strange. Women in my country rarely call men of stature by their given name. It's considered disrespectful," Anies found that Peter sat so close, she could feel his warmth.

"Well what do you call your husband?" Peter asked.

"My lord, or husband,"

"Never by his name? Isn't that strange?"

"No, it's what we're taught. Women who are born into nobility are trained from a young age, readying them for when they will find a good match,"

"And you must have caught the best match of all,"

"Rabadash and I have been betrothed since I was born,"

Peter looked at Anies in surprise.

"Then why was he pursuing my sister?"

Anies was silent as a moment as she thought how to reply.

"When I was a younger girl I was of a less than desirable weight and a bit wild. Rabadash rebelled against the engagement so my father sent me to my great aunts house in the mountains. She taught me how to behave like a lady, as well as improving my exterior and turning me into the perfect lady, that would be good enough for the throne," she had never told anyone that before and blushed at the amount she had just told this almost stranger. Peter didn't say anything for a while until he stood and began pacing. After a moment he paused and looked at Anies.

"They didn't think you were good enough?" he said incredulously.

"It's complicated. And unfortunately, my husband will be wondering where I've got to," Anies stood and picked her candle up.

"Let me escort you," Peter held out his arm. Anies shook her head.

"I know that your rooms are no where near mine. So go to bed before we both catch a chill. Good night, your maj- Peter,"

"Good night, Princess,"

Anies curtsied before leaving, the king staring after her. She made it back to her room in minutes. She blew out the candle and climbed into bed. As she did Rabadash mumbled her name and turned over, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"That was NOT a matter of moments," he complained. Anies smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach from her meeting with the charming king.

"I got lost," she whispered and relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes and allowing sleep into her mind.


	3. Irresistibly Forbidden

**Hello! Here's chapter three, nice and quick as promised!**

**Reviews would really be appreciated. I'm also happy to advertise any up and coming stories in my intro!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful and from the moment the sun arose Cair Paraval was buzzing with activity. All guests found they had private dining rooms in their quarters, so breakfast wasn't a huge affair, but the women were eager to explore the market in the town, the men wanted to explore the landscape and the children wanted to talk to the animals.

At breakfast with his siblings, Peter found himself distracted. He had been thinking of his encounter with the Princess Anies and trying to pinpoint what it was that was so enchanting about her. She was beautiful, yes but her beauty was not conventional beauty, it was something else entirely. Yet, she had the gaunt look of someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. A strange, almost unhealthy look. She could dance, but strangely, Peter barely remembered anything about that except her gaze on him. It was her hesitant nature, and the fact that she seemed to have so much to offer, but so little chance to offer it that made her intriguing.

"Peter?" Lucy's voice cut into his thoughts. He jumped and spilt his juice. One of their faun attendants jumped forward to clean the spill. Peter looked at his little sister, her brown plait adorned by a yellow ribbon.

"Sorry Luce?"

"She was asking what your plans are for the day. Tell us Peter, how will you entertain all 150 of you guests?" Susan surveyed her brother over her goblet of juice.

"Oh Susan, stop. You will put on a pleasant face and stop sulking, or so help me I will cancel your silk delivery and you will have no new dresses for a long time," Peter snapped. Susan seemed shocked for moment, but composed herself and averted her eyes to her plate.

"Oh stop it you two. Peter this was a great idea, but you did this for the wrong reasons. See: you're both right," Edmund attempted to calm the situation. Lucy smiled and stood.

"Well I don't know what you're all doing, but I'm taking charge of the children. I know they'd like to meet the talking horses," Lucy nodded to her siblings and left.

"I think Queen May wanted me to spend the day with her and the boys," Susan also stood, and after a curt nod to her brothers, swept from the room without a backwards glance.

"I guess it's just you and me, brother," Edmund said, but Peter stood and mumbled something incoherent before bolting from the room. Edmund sat back in his chair. "And then there was one."

After he'd finished his meal, Edmund got up to leave. He felt a presence in the room and looked up to find a young girl standing there. He recognized her as one of the Calormen girls who'd danced the night before. When she saw him she froze and sank into a very low curtsy.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry to bother you," she apologized.

"It's Edmund and please stand up you weren't bothering me at all," Edmund walked to stand in front of her. She looked up and he saw she was about his age, but a head shorter and very pretty. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Lady Cala, the princess' head lady in waiting," Cala curtsied again. Edmund laughed and took her hand, kissing it. Cala stood up and Edmund saw her cheeks coloured with a blush.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I was just on my way to the kitchen for more juice for the prince and princess, but I must have taken the wrong door,"

"No, the kitchen is right through there," Edmund pointed behind them to a door, the one to the kitchen. As she made to leave he picked a full jug of juice from the table and handed it to her. "But take this. We didn't even begin to drink it,"

Cala took it and smiled her thanks before curtsying again and rushing away before Edmund had the chance to say anything else. Edmund laughed to himself and made a vow to find Lady Cala again.

* * *

Anies took a sip of her juice as Rabadash conversed with a messenger from the palace at Tashbaan. Aunt Virna had complained of a migraine and was still in bed. Once the man was gone, Rabadash joined her once more.

"Anything wrong?" Anies asked.

"One of the Dukes of Archenland whom we trade with is here and without the desert to cross, we figured it would make sense to meet," Rabadash continued to eat his breakfast.

"Where?"

"His drawing room, here in the castle,"

"How long will negotiations take?"

"I'm hoping not long, but the men are old friends of my father, so possibly all day," Rabadash stood, brushing himself and walked to his wife. He pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. "You'll entertain yourself, I'm sure?"

"Of course," Anies said. Rabadash kissed her, biting down on her lip as he did. Anies sucked in a breath, pressing her body into his.

"Behave. If you don't, I shall know," he murmured into her ear before exiting the room. As he did, one of the doors leading into the adjoining rooms in the suite opened and Cala peeked her head in.

"Shamir gave you the juice?" she asked. Anies turned and beckoned her best friend to sit with her.

"He did, thank you," Anies glanced at Cala's flushed cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, your highness,"

"Cala, I know you. Now tell me,"

"I ran into the king whilst I was going to the kitchens," Cala said excitedly. "He's so charming."

"Is he?"

"Yes, and those eyes,"

Anies nodded, knowing very well that those blue eyes DID leave an impression.

"Such a nice shade of brown,"

"Brown?" Anies was surprised for a moment and then realized that Cala wasn't taking about Peter.

"Yes, king Edmund. He kissed my hand," Cala smiled dreamily. Anies laughed and leaned in, glad to have her friend to talk to. The girls gushed about the kings for the rest of the morning, Anies choosing not to tell Cala about her moonlight meeting with King Peter.

* * *

Peter had done his fifth lap of the castle that day, hoping to run into the princess, but luck had not been on his side. As he rounded the corner near the Archenlanders rooms he saw someone he was hoping he would not have to talk to: Rabadash. Rabadash paused when he saw him and then sank into a mocking bow.

"My king," he mocked.

"Prince Rabadash," Peter nodded curtly before trying to get past. Rabadash stepped into his path.

"Nice little show you're putting on here,"

"Nice little show you put on last night," Peter decided to confront Rabadash. "Did your wife know when she married you, that she would be paraded at your pleasure?"

Rabadash laughed, "My wife knew to do as she was told. As she has been trained to do."

"She is not an object to be tossed about for your amusement," Peter was enraged at how little this man seemed to care for Anies' happiness.

"No, but she is my wife. One thing you must understand, little king, about my culture is a woman belongs to her father until she is married then she belongs to her husband," Rabadash said in a low, dangerous voice. "Anies belongs to me, as her marriage vows stated."

"She is a human being!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes. But that does not change the fact that she is mine," Rabadash stepped closer to Peter. "I saw the way you looked at her last night. And yes, I paraded her around to torture you because I know every mans weakness for a beautiful woman and you are no different, though you claim to be. Know this: Anies knows the consequences of disobeying me and would never dare, so I will tell you once and for all. Stay away from my wife."

"I wouldn't touch her. I have honour, something foreign to you," Peter stepped away from Rabadash.

"We are agreed then?" Rabadash asked. Peter smiled patronizingly at him.

"Enjoy your stay," he said before walking away, with Rabadash staring after him. After a moment, Rabadash laughed, knowing that he had just done the one thing to make Anies irresistible to Peter. Made her well and truly forbidden.

* * *

"Shall we go for a walk?" Anies asked her Aunt that afternoon. They were in their suites drawing room, where they had been all day, Anies sewing and Aunt Virna fanning herself and complaining about everything and anything.

"Anies, no. My legs ache, as does my head. Be content," Virna grumbled. Anies stood and began pacing in agitation.

"We come to a new land for a celebration and instead, we sit in our rooms doing the exact same thing we do at home," Anies threw down her sewing. "In truth Aunt, I'm bored!"

"I did not train you to be bored. I will repeat myself Anies. Be content, child," Virna's fan waving got faster. Anies groaned and pulled her cloak from over her chair and slung it around her shoulders.

"My lord told me to amuse myself and that is what I am going to do," Anies made for the door.

"Anies, it is improper for you to be galavanting around without your husband," Aunt Virna was scandalized.

"I will see you at dinner, Aunt," Anies left the room hastily. Once in the hall she made immediately for the front doors, which were wide open. There were visitors everywhere, enjoying the day and Anies smiled at two girls giggling behind a talking faun, who was leading them for a tour. She made her way outside and shivered in the cool breeze, so unlike the stifling heat of Tashbaan. Anies pulled her cloak around her and continued on, looking around her in delight at all the colour that inhabited Cair Paraval. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around to see King Peter smiling down at her. She sunk into a curtsy. He laughed and pulled her up so she stood.

"Formality was meant for stuffy affairs of state, not a beautiful afternoon. Have you enjoyed your day," Peter asked Anies, linking her arm through his and leading her for a stroll.

"Not yet, but I hope to. Have you?"

"I've been quite bored, actually,"

Anies laughed at this. Peter looked at her in astonishment, her laugh sounding like a pleasant strain of music to him.

"Something funny?"

"I was just saying the exact same thing to my Aunt, and she told me that I was not trained to be bored. But I cannot say that to you, so instead I will say this: how can we remedy such boredness?" Anies looked at Peter and he noticed her eyes shining with an excitement he hadn't seen in her yet.

"I've not yet known you for two days and I already feel I've known you a lifetime," Peter continued to smile at her. "Come, I want to show you something."

Anies stopped.

"As you've said, we've only known one another for a day, how can I trust you?" she said. The serious tone in her voice made Peter stop, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw them alight with amusement.

"You must take my word as King of Narnia, that no harm shall come to you," he bowed slightly, holding out his hand. She slapped it away and skipped ahead.

"It will have to do. Come on then, the day is nearly at it's end," she called over her shoulder. Peter grinned and ran after her.

* * *

"It's huge," Anies sighed, looking at the vast meadow below her. The green grass was long and unkempt and swayed in the wind which was becoming wilder as the afternoon turned into evening. With the last rays of sun shining over it, it looked almost like a piece of heaven. "And... and beautiful."

"I won my first battle here. The Battle of Beruna, against the White Witch," There upon the cliff, Peter let himself remember that day, their first great victory.

"I heard it about. It sounds like quite the fight," Anies breathed. Her horse whinnied for attention and Anies leaned forward to pat it's mane.

"For a moment, we thought we lost. And then Aslan-"

"The lion?"

"Yes. He came and saved us. Our victory was all his doing, really," Peter sounded slightly downcast and Anies wondered if this was a sore subject.

"I'm sure you fought valiantly," she reached over and placed her hand on his. He looked at it and smiled.

"I was just a child. I'd love to have the chance to fight a battle like that again, now that I'm grown," Peter laced his fingers through Anies', almost absentmindedly.

"You have brought peace to a land that was in turmoil for a hundred years. That is better than any battle," Anies talked to Peter in a low comforting voice. Peter's thumb caressed Anies hand and for a moment she felt a feeling in her stomach, so foreign to her it was frightening. She hastily pulled her hand away and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I'm sure some other lucky woman will appreciate it just as much," Anies almost whispered. "But it's almost dinner time."

Peter nodded, still under the spell of just a moment ago.

"I'll get you back to your husband, then,"

* * *

The sky was dark by the time they had put their horses away and Anies didn't even farewell Peter as she ran to her rooms. She burst through the door of her bedchamber, hoping to change before dinner. As she took off her cloak a pair of hands seized her, turned her around and slammed her against the wall. She looked with wide eyes into the fuming face of her husband.

"Find something to amuse you, hmm?" his face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath.

"My lord..." she stammered, not being able to breath. He held her there for a few agonizing minutes before he let go and stepped back.

"I had you followed,"

"You what?"

"Do not question me!" Rabadash yelled. Anies jumped and put her hand on the chair to steady herself. "Do you want to know what he found?"

Anies nodded hesitantly.

"My wife, my property alone with another man. King Peter, no less. Do you deny it?"

"No," Anies whispered.

"Not only is that absolutely against propriety to be alone with a man that is not your husband, that man happens to be my worst enemy,"

"Nothing happened," Anies ran to her husband and put her arms around his neck. "I'm married to you. I don't forget that. I would not even think of touching another man but you. You must believe me."

Rabadash seemed to think before he put his own arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He put his mouth against her ear.

"You ever even think of another man, and you know what I'll do. Don't make me regret my kindness towards your family," he purred dangerously. Anies breathed deeply and knew that for the sake of her father, she had to be a good wife. She kissed his cheek softly and led him over to the bed. He smiled wolfishly and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I sincerely hope you're about to show me just how devoted you are,"

"I'm going to show that I'm worth all of your kindness," Anies lay down and let her husband light her nerves on fire with his touch. The much more pleasant feeling she'd had when her and Peters hands touched came to her memory, but she shook it off for the sake of the marriage that she was meant for.


	4. Marital Bliss

**Here's chapter four, nice and quick.**

**Again, I desperate for some feedback so please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After dinner that night, a dinner which the prince and princess had been absent from, Cala decided to take this rare opportunity to explore the castle. The duchess had fallen asleep where she sat, and no doubt one of the other ladies would wake her and help her to bed. Cala changed into a simple blue dress and pulled on a shawl, in case her travels led her outside.

"And where are you going?" asked Sonita, one of the princess' other ladies.

"For a walk,"

"You know our orders. After our duties are done, we are to return to our rooms, unless the princess needs our assistance,"

"I don't think the princess will need us tonight. As her head lady, I dismiss you for the evening," Cala smiled at the young girl, who looked surprised but pleased.

"Well, I did see a door marked 'library' before," she said. Cala nodded and Sonita bounded away excitedly. She opened the door and looked left and right before choosing left. She padded down the hallway, hearing chatter coming from the rooms she passed. As she rounded corner, who did she meet but the charming brunette king himself. She sank into a curtsy quickly but he laughed and pulled her standing.

"I was hoping I would see you again, Cala," he said. Cala's eyes widened. He remembered her name?

"You were?"

"Yes, we didn't get a proper chance to talk at breakfast, you rushed off so fast,"

"Duty called,"

"Ah yes. A lady in waiting, hmmm? My sisters refuse to take ladies, so I've never known exactly what your job is?"

Cala laughed and followed the king as they strolled down the hall.

"I'm at the princess' beck and call. Whatever she needs, I make it happen,"

"And you're not a slave? I've heard Calormen partakes in the slave trade," Edmund cracked his knuckles, this subject boiling his blood.

"I guess I'm classed higher than them, my mother was the princess' nursemaid, and I grew up with her. It's just about what position you hold really, and not about what you're classed as," Cala tried her best to make Edmund understand the Calormen way.

"And you like the princess?"

"Yes," Cala smiled at the thought of her best friends. "We're like sisters."

Edmund stopped as the two reached a large door.

"This is my suite. Would you like to join me for a hot drink?"

Cala knew that there was nothing in the world she would like more, but she decided against it, knowing that the Duchess would disapprove of such behavior.

"I'd better see to the prince and princess before they turn in," she sighed and made to walk away. Edmund caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Until tomorrow, my lady," he said in a low voice, then entered his room. Cala walked away, the hand he had kissed sending chills up her spine.

* * *

The next few days were as beautiful as the ones before them, and all the guests at Cair Paraval found themselves becoming accustomed to Narnian life. With the weeks end, another banquet was held. It went off without a hitch and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. No one the noticed the tension between the Calormen prince and the high king, nor the princess' obvious attempts to ignore the high king and pay a large amount of attention to her husband. A touch to his hair, a kiss on his cheek, it all looked on the outside quite domestic. The high kings flinching did not cross the mind of anyone as meaning anything. The tense atmosphere between the Narnian and Calormen royals felt normal to the other guests. No one realized there was so much more to the story.

* * *

"You've got to stop doing that," Edmund told his brother as yet another young girl rushed out of his room. It was the Sunday morning of the third week of the celebration and Peter had spent the last week bringing a new girl to bed every night. "One of their fathers is going to find out and then you'll start a war."

Peter sat up and a ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair.

"I know. I'm a frightfully bad king and person," he groaned. Edmund sat on the edge of his brothers bed.

"What is this all really about?" he asked.

"I have a large appetite for se-"

"Shut up Pete and tell me the truth,"

"I just... she suddenly won't even look at me. What did I do?"

"Who?"

"Anies,"

Edmund threw his hands in the air as he stood.

"She is married! What is so hard to understand? And you don't even know her!"

Peter stood and pulled some pants and a robe on. He walked to the window, where he could see life emerging for the morning in the grounds. He turned back to Edmund.

"She's not happy with him," Peter said in a soft voice. He didn't know why he felt the need to know this woman, this woman who had been so trampled by everyone in her life, and who he knew just wanted to be free.

"We don't need a war with Calormen. Put her out of your mind if you want to keep the peace that we've worked so hard for," and Edmund left Peter to dress. Peter stared after his brother, knowing he was right, but not being able to shake the feeling in his stomach, telling him just how hard it would be to leave Anies alone.

* * *

On the other side of castle, Rabadash had decided to sleep in, leaving his wife no choice but to stay with him. His hand trailed absentmindedly through her hair, her head resting on his chest.

"Shall we ride to that waterfall everyone has been talking about today?" Rabadash asked. Anies sighed. Since the incident with the high king, Anies had rarely had a moment alone.

"Of course. If that is what you wish," she said and sat up. Rabadash's hand now trailed down her back, sending chills down her spine.

"It is. We may as well enjoy ourselves if we're to stay here for the whole festival,"

Anies glanced back at him.

"And you still want to stay?" her voice was cautious, not wanting to anger him.

"The sooner we go back, the sooner I have to face my duties, and to be honest? I'm enjoying having a holiday," Rabadash sat up and put his arms around Anies, resting his head on her shoulder. "Besides, we should think of this as our honeymoon and you don't want that cut short, do you?"

Although his tone was light, Anies could hear the warning in his words.

"No, I want to be here. With you, my husband," she whispered and turned her head to kiss him full on the mouth. Rabadash smiled against her mouth, his hand lacing through her hair, whilst the other hand drew circles on her back. He pulled back after a moment.

"As much as I adore doing this, I have a lunch with an Archen ambassador that I must attend. I would ask you to come, but I fear it would bore you to death," Rabadash climbed out of the bed and pulled a robe on. He went to his trunk and took some clothes out to wear. Once he had them, he threw them into the bathroom and walked back to his wife. He kissed her on the lips but pulled away as she tried to deepen it.

"Later, darling. This afternoon we will picnic together as newly weds should," Rabadash whispered, kissing her on the cheek before exiting into the bathroom to wash and dress. Anies sighed and lay back against the pillow, desire for her husbands touch clouding her mind.

Once she was washed and dressed in a light green dress with a purple sash, Anies left her room, braiding her hair as she went. She headed for the third floor, hearing tell of a room at the end of the hall that boasted a breathtaking view of the beach and the ocean. She came to a large door and finding it was unlocked, let herself in. On the other side of the door was a window that stretched the entire room. And shining in from that window, a breathless view of the ocean and the sun glinting off it. Anies drew in a breath and smiled. Her biggest weakness was a beautiful view.

"I love this room," a voice sounded behind her and she jumped and wheeled around. To find the high king staring at her, his golden hair shining in the sun. Anies panicked and made to leave the room but Peter blocked her path, shutting the door as he did.

"Please don't run away," he held up his hands. Anies paused, knowing that if she was caught, she would be in a vast amount of trouble. But something, she couldn't think what it was, kept her in her place.

"What?" she breathed.

"You've been avoiding me,"

"I haven't,"

"You have. I know when someone is trying to keep themselves out of my path,"

"I'm here with my husband, I am enjoying his company,"

Peter snorted.

"I hardly see a cause for laughter,"

"Enjoy Rabadash's company? I just can't grip that theory,"

"He happens to be very pleasing,"

"Pleasing? Ha!"

"Again with the laughter! I don't understand,"

Peter moved closer to Anies, his eyes shining with mischief.

"And in what way is he 'pleasing'?"

"Stop it,"

Anies' back hit the wall and Peter put an arm over her head, blocking her from moving. His face was so close, Anies could feel his breath on her face.

"What do you want?" Anies whispered.

"I want to know you," Peter answered. The air in the room froze as the two stared at one another.

"Why?"

"I feel something about you, something I can't explain. But I know feelings like this shouldn't just be ignored,"

Anies pushed Peter away and crossed to the other side of the room. She nervously tugged at her braid and turned to face him.

"I'm married," her voice was low.

Peter came toward her again and took her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and Anies knew then that there was something between them. She felt it in her fingertips. Love? Not yet surely. Yet, Anies could feel something. But this something she could not act on.

"You may not be able to ignore your feelings, but I must. I am married and soon I will be Queen of Calormen and whether we like it or not, nothing will ever come of this,"

Peter pushed his body against Anies and his mouth trailed along her bottom lip. Anies sucked in a sharp breath as Peter leaned down to her ear and said, "I want you."

Anies' hands went to Peter's chest as if to push him away, but her hands lingered there, feeling the beat of his heart. Peters hands found her waist and her dress bunched up in his clenched hands. He pressed her harder against the wall and let his lips trail from her ear to above her lip.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured. Anies shook her head, but still didn't push him away.

"I... can't,"

"Why?" Peter nuzzled her cheek, and Anies could feel the smile on his face. Anies' hands balled into fists on his chest, but she still did not push him away.

"My husband..." Anies had a flash of the violent look in Rabadash's eyes from the other night. If he knew what was going on now... Anies pushed Peter away, breathing heavily. "Please leave me alone."

And with no more than one last glance, Anies rushed from the room, slamming the door as she did. Peter stood, rooted to the spot and even more determined. He had to have Anies and more importantly he had to get her away from that bastard who was controlling her. He just had to.

* * *

Rabadash leaned forward into the sun, to catch the warmth. This Narnia was unnecessarily cold and he was looking forward to entering the warmer climate he was used to. He continued to read the letter which told him his fathers sickness had returned and asked how long he and the princess would remain in Narnia. Rabadash looked up at his friend, Anwar. Anwar had been Rabadash's best friend all his life, and manservant and always advised the prince on all matters.

"The king does not stop watching your Anies," Anwar now said, taking the letter and glancing at it.

"I know,"

"And Anies does her best to ignore him,"

"As she should,"

"She almost does it too well, too deliberately,"

Rabadash raised his eyebrows.

"She is young and bound to notice another attractive, young man. It will pass," he dismissed Anwars concerns.

"You don't think that you could use this to your advantage?"

Rabadash paused.

"I have thought of it,"

"And?" Anwar leaned forward.

"Anies is too loyal to me, or too scared. Either way, I don't believe another man can tempt her," Rabadash stood and began pacing.

"She may find comfort in his kindness,"

"She might,"

"All you would need is for her to slip up once. You catch them in an act of infidelity and have a cause to declare war on Narnia, once you are king, which will be soon,"

"And what of my wife?"

"I'm sure you can forgive one small indiscretion. She will be comforted by your tolerance and grow to love you,"

Rabadash sat again and arched his fingers thoughtfully.

"I do want nothing more than revenge on that pompous child king,"

"Then what is the problem?"

Rabadash looked up at Anwar, a serious expression on his face.

"I don't want him touching her,"

Anwar sighed.

"You don't love her, do you?" he asked in annoyance, but Rabadash just shrugged and drained his goblet of wine. Rabadash didn't know if he loved Anies. He remembered her as a chubby child, wild and unkempt. It was his fault she was sent away to her aunt, he'd refused to agree to the betrothal to such a... disgrace. When he'd seen her again a few months ago, however she had grown into a woman fit for a king, beautiful and obedient and he knew then that he wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted Susan. And she was convenient. He needed a wife to challenge Peter in this game of theirs and here she was, a perfect choice. He knew of the power he had over her and he knew of the power that she seemed to have on other men. His affection had grown for her, as it always did with him and his possessions. But could he use her to his advantage? He simply did not know.

* * *

Cala brushed Anies' hair humming absentmindedly. She looked up into the mirror to see obvious tears in Anies' eyes.

"Your highness, what is wrong?" Cala asked in surprise.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired,"

"Shall I tell the prince you are too unwell to attend your picnic,"

"No!" Anies cried and leapt up.

"Princess!" Cala dared a step forward but stopped as Anies put her hands out.

"I promise you, I'm fine," but Cala could tell she wasn't. Her face had gone deathly pale, and she looked tired and worried. Cala poured water from the jug on the table and gave it to Anies, who took it and stared down into it. She then looked up at Cala.

"Do you think the prince loves me?"

Cala hesitated, "Your highness, I..."

"Cala, please. I need the truth,"

Cala paused and the shook her head, he eyes filled with pity for the princess, "I don't believe the prince has the capacity to love anyone,"

Anies let out a great sigh and sat heavily on the chair in front of her mirror. She turned to look at herself. Her hollow cheek bones, the bags under her bloodshot eyes. She looked unhealthy and underweight, tired and defeated. And it was all for a husband that didn't love her. A husband who merely saw her as his property. Anies didn't have the energy to cry, she was too exhausted. For years, she had starved herself for one purpose and one purpose alone: to marry Rabadash. Marrying him would ensure safety for her father and siblings. She had trained and altered who she was for him, after being told all her life that she wasn't good enough. And then he chose her, he finally accepted their betrothal. Cala put a hand on Anies' shoulder but Anies shrugged her off, putting her mask in place.

"No matter, I'm sure the prince is done with his meeting by now. Help me change, Cala,"

Cala hesitated but could see the closed and guarded expression on the princess' face, an expression she knew only too well. She simply did as she was told, wishing she could do something to ease the princess' mind.


End file.
